


Карма

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, измена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: — Ты же говорила, что она сегодня не придет? — мужской голос звучит растерянно.— Я надеюсь, это не она.





	Карма

**Author's Note:**

> за основу взят феномен «бороды» как прикрытия для представителей ЛГБТ-соо; все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;

Ключ поворачивается в замке два раз. В квартире сразу стихает смех. 

— Ты же говорила, что она сегодня не придет? — мужской голос звучит растерянно.

— Я надеюсь, это не она.

Он странно смотрит на нее, но ничего не говорит, молча качая головой. Она сидит на его бедрах, обнаженная и растрепанная. Соски возбужденно вздернуты, спина ровная, и в каждой клетке тела читается возбуждение. Его большие пальцы давят ей чуть пониже пупка, руки прижимают ниже, заставляя насадиться сильнее.

— Ух ты, — выдыхает девушка, стоя в проходе. — Не этого я ожидала дома.

В ее голосе нет ни разочарования, ни злости, только безликая обреченность. Кажется, будто она совсем не удивлена, но нервно подрагивающие руки говорят об обратном.

— Тась, я...

— Ты ничего мне не объяснишь, — перебивает Тася. — Я не хочу тебя понимать. И видеть тоже. И ты лицо не прячь, ублюдок. Выметайся следом.

Он смотрит на нее, будто пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. Тася выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь, ведущую в зал.

— Ты выглядишь подавленной, Лер, — говорит он.

— С чего бы это? — зло шипит она.

— Рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось. Как тебе вообще хватало совести на такое? И при этом ты искренне расстроена. Какая же ты...

— Правильно Тася сказала, — перебивает она, — ублюдок ты, Никита.

Лера отворачивается и встает с постели, подхватывая с пола свою рубашку. Она натягивает белье, джинсы, застегивает рубашку на все пуговицы и выходит из комнаты. Никита, хмыкнув, тоже приводит себя в порядок, заправляет постель и проходит в кухню.

Лера уже сидит там, опустив голову и всем своим видом выражая раскаяние. Никита знает, что Тася никогда ее не простит, так же как не простит и его, потому что, пожалуй, они все же переборщили: любимая девушка изменяет с человеком, который должен был прикрывать ее спину, не позволять репортерам и кому-то еще думать о том, что у нее нетрадиционная ориентация. Все почти по закону жанра — с некоторыми лишь оговорками, от которых легче не становится, только на языке остается горький привкус странной иронии.

— Валите к чертовой матери, пожалуйста. Я не собираюсь вас слушать, — Тася даже не смотрит на них. Лера порывается что—то сказать, но Никита толкает ее в бок, чтобы она замолчала, потому что все слова сделают только хуже.

Тася никогда их не простит. И даже пытаться объяснять не стоит. Лера, конечно, не теряет надежду, но это глупо — в конце концов, Никита действительно был прав. Это все длится давно: Лерины отлучки в моменты, когда у Таси просто не хватало времени на дом, Никитины случайные звонки по вечерам, когда трубку Лера успевала взять раньше Таси, а потом, пользуясь тем, что та отвлеклась, висела на телефоне по часу. Тася знала, что они с Никитой лучшие друзья — когда-то именно он их и познакомил, — но такого удара в спину она не ожидала, хотя, конечно, в какой-то степени была готова. Она подозревала, но не хотела верить.

А теперь что?

Теперь верить не получится никому.

Тася усмехается, глядя в окно и слыша, как хлопает дверь. В квартире становится тихо, только часы мерно тикают на кухне, отмеряя секунды очередного отвратительно проведенного вечера.

Это, наверное, карма, думает Тася: она врала всем вокруг, прикрываясь Никитой, а они с Лерой врали ей, прикрываясь дружбой.

Бессердечная ты сука, карма, думает Тася. Но начинать заново ей не впервой.


End file.
